Into The Tardis
by zthomas13
Summary: My take on the TV show series Doctor Who!


Into the Tardis

By: Zachary Thomas

A Doctor Who Sub-Novel

 _ **Chapter One –**_

 _ **The Tardis**_

This will be my story, but this story will not be like any other story that you have ever laid your eyes on before. This story isn't for the faint of hearts either; please read this at your own risk. By reading this story you are agreeing to be completely composed and utterly devoted to seeing this story to the finish of it. You will be required to complete every topic, every chapter, and every sentence.

First let me set the scene for you; it wasn't that long ago. Who am I kidding it was a couple hundred years ago really. It all started in the heart of buffalo just as it started to grow into its complexity. There he was, that strapping young lad. He had no idea what the future had in store for him. No idea what so ever. Now, imagine buffalo just beginning to become the dare devil city that everyone knows about today! You can't imagine it, can you; because it doesn't seem that real? Believe me when I say this, anything is as real as you make it seem.

"Audrina, get back in here! Said The Doctor.

"Let's go Sara Elizabeth!" Audrina urgently said to Sara Elizabeth; gesturing her towards the Tardis.

Looking at Sara Elizabeth, Audrina watched as she ran inside the Tardis looking around like she had just seen a ghost!

"Are you okay Sara Elizabeth?" Audrina said, jokingly.

"Am I okay? Hmm, well I don't know if I'm okay. It's… It's… It's bigger on the inside! How… How is it bigger on the inside?" exclaimed, Sara Elizabeth.

"Some questions are just better left unanswered." Audrina calmly said as she turned towards The Doctor. "Where are we headed off to now Doctor?"

"Buffalo, Audrina, Buffalo, New York." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Buffalo? Like where I was born?" Sara Elizabeth questioned.

"No, Sara Elizabeth, not the same Buffalo where you were born. This Buffalo is far more terrifying." The Doctor said with a creepy voice.

"Buffalo is not the least bit terrifying. I should know. I grew up there." Sara Elizabeth said, argumentatively.

The Doctor begins a rant, "My dear Sara Elizabeth, the world isn't always as it seems. There are many things in this world, among others, that you puny humans fail to realize. There's things happening everyday that you humans are so blind to..."

Sara Elizabeth cuts off The Doctor promptly. "Puny humans? Were not puny! There's…"

The Doctor interrupts Sara Elizabeth, "In the vastness of time and space you are nothing more than just a speck on everyone else's radar. You mean nothing to them. All they want is the land that you all posses."

"Anyways, Doctor why are we going to Buffalo? What year are we going to?" questioned Audrina.

"Year?" looking puzzled, Sara Elizabeth asked Audrina.

"The year my dear friends is 1902." Proclaimed the Doctor.

Just as Sara Elizabeth was about to freak out The Doctor pulled his lever just like he always does; when he starts to put the Tardis in motion. The Tardis began to make all these noises and Sara Elizabeth who was now on the floor, trying desperately to regain her balance but couldn't because of the Tardis jerking every which way.

As Sara Elizabeth looked around all she could see was flashing lights. She then began to start panicking. With Sara Elizabeth on the verge of hyperventilation, the others were standing by the controls not phased by what was happening. As so they shouldn't have been, seeing as how they have been doing this numerous times before her arrival.

Just as Sara Elizabeth regained her balance the Tardis dropped to where it was supposed to be and sent dear Sara Elizabeth back to the ground where she let out a small quiet shriek of fear. Not knowing what was coming next Sara Elizabeth got up and slowly walked to Audrina.

"I'm sorry… what just happened there?" questioned Sara Elizabeth.

"We went back in time you silly girl. What do you think just happened?" exclaimed The Doctor.

"Back in time? That's not poss…" started Sara Elizabeth.

The Doctors interrupts her, "What have I been telling you silly girl; NOT EVERYTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS TO BE! The better you understand that the easy this journey will go. Now go put on your big girl pants and come back to reality."

Sara Elizabeth just looks at the doctor and nods her head, then looks towards Audrina for her to interject.

"You heard the man, come to reality." Joked Audrina.

Sara Elizabeth looks at Audrina and rolls her eyes as she follows them to the door of the Tardis. When The Doctor pushes open the door Sara Elizabeth was star stuck; everything was so old, so very old.

'We really did go back in time didn't we?' Sara Elizabeth thought to herself. "But how is that even possible?"

The Doctor answered her thoughts, "It's a Tardis what did you think it did? Tardis stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'. It's a bloody time machine. Now lets go enjoy ourselves."

"How did he do that? How did he know what I was thinking?" Sara Elizabeth questioned.

Audrina shrugs her shoulders and begins to follow the doctor, down the road.

"So, Doctor, what misadventures are we going to have this time?" Audrina questioned The Doctor.

"We aren't, this is purely for educational purposes." Rebutted The Doctor.

"No, seriously; why are we here?" insisted Audrina.

"It's like I told you simply educational." The Doctor replied.

"Educational, well that's bloody boring, now isn't it?" Audrina said with a snarky voice.


End file.
